


it's interstellar when it's just us two

by alovelylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pillow Talk, So Married, this is such a useless fic about nothing and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelylight/pseuds/alovelylight
Summary: In which Percy tells Oliver he loves him, even if he is a complete numbskull.





	it's interstellar when it's just us two

“Perce. Perce. _Goddammit_ , Perce.”

“Hmm?”

“Stop hogging the bloody covers!”

“’Am not hogging anything, you’re just too big.”

“Oh, _I know_ I’m too big. As you’ve told me so many times.”

“Ol, shut your wretched mouth and go to sleep.”

“I would, if lil’ Wood here isn’t shivering from the fucking draft.”

“You’re being vulgar.”

“And you’re being petty. Come now, babe, are you still mad at me for losing your favorite quill? It was purely accidental, I swear.”

“Ugh, since when did you start calling me ‘babe’?”

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed. But seriously, Weasley, cut it out.”

“Stop pestering me. I swear I’ll shove you out of my room, knickers-less and all, and then where would you go? The broomshed?”

“You _wouldn’t_. Your mom likes me too much to let that go without grounding your arse.”

“Ow – get your hand off my ass. You’re cold!”

“And that’s your fault.”

“Okay, fine, huddle closer. Ooh, not _that_ close, we still need to get up early tomorrow.”

“Perce?”

“What is it?”

“You’re not actually mad at me, are you?”

“No, you numbskull. If I were mad, you wouldn’t be in my bed holding me right now. But now I know better than to lend you my exemplary quills.”

“That’s good, I guess.”

“What’s good?”

“You not being mad at me. I like to hold you. You’re, uh, very warm, and you smell kind of like old library books. Not to say that you smell bad, it’s just – a very – lovely scent.”

“Oliver.”

“Yes?”

“Are you guilty over something?”

“Now why would you think that?”

“You’re being sappy, it’s making me physically nauseous.”

“Can’t I tell my boyfriend that I love the way he smells without said boyfriend accusing me?”

“Well, you did get us caught by my poor father last night, so I think I have sufficient cause to believe it.”

“That’s not fair, you were equally as enthusiastic as I was. Here, look, I still have love-bites on my shoulder –”

“I remember the details of our activity, thank you very much. Merlin, the _kitchen table,_ where Ron peed on when he was four. I do hate you.”

“You have a strange way of showing it, babe.”

“Don’t call me that, numbskull.”

“Then what other nicknames are there? Git? Prick? _Pinhead?_ ”

“Beautiful.”

“Huh?”

“I happen to like it when you call me beautiful. Now go to sleep, alright?”

“Oh, my darling Percival. Now who’s the sappy one?”

“Do shut up. You asked, I only answered honestly.”

“That’s because you are, you know. Beautiful.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“And clever, and ambitious, and wonderful –”

“Just propose to me, why don’t you.”

“My mom’s already planning the wedding. Hey, you should come.”

“Your mom likes me?”

“I think she’s just relieved I’m in no risk of impregnating any birds.”

“I wish my mom would deal – better – with this. I know she’s trying, I know it can be difficult to adjust to the thought of one of your sons dating a boy, but she doesn’t have to make sure I don’t fall apart every damn day!”

“Your mom loves you, beautiful. She’s been very kind to me, she’s just guarded in her nature.”

“Have you talked to your parents about being gay? Not just coming out, actually talking about it.”

“I came out when I was fifteen. Mom didn’t seem surprised – she just had that kind of instinct, I guess – but Dad was scared about it messing up my chances in professional Quidditch. He’s kind of like your mom, actually. Guarded and protective, but he definitely has a harder time showing affection.”

“So, do you share his fears? Of it messing up your chances?”

“There are non-straight Quidditch players throughout its entire history, Perce. I’m not interested in showcasing my private life anyway.”

“Great. For us, I mean. If we even make it that far...”

“Of course we’re going to make it. I know it.”

“We already fight over who’s hogging the covers.”

“We don’t fight. We wage a _merry war_ on each other.”

“Did you just quote the Muggle Bard? I’m proud.”

“That’s all I want.”

“Oh, is that right? I’m holding that over your head from now on, Wood.”

“Well, it’s true. You make me want to do things – not just Quidditch or sex – but like, you know, go out into the world and smell the flowers and all that poetic mumbo jumbo.”

“Oliver.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might love you.”

“Come here.”

 


End file.
